


Hard decisions, or when Captain Cato Sicarius gets ripped a new one -literally-

by fuukonomiko, Ironh3art



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Father/Son Incest, M/M, No really..., No shame, Rape, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuukonomiko/pseuds/fuukonomiko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironh3art/pseuds/Ironh3art
Summary: Cato Sicarius holds a preeminent position in his chapter. Until Guilliman finds out and forces him to make a choice





	Hard decisions, or when Captain Cato Sicarius gets ripped a new one -literally-

His Lord Guilliman had summoned him in his private office. Captain Sicarius was brimming with pride, being noticed personally by the Primarch the greatest honor heaped upon him this far.  
His armor was polished to a blindingly reflective sheen, and the Talassarian Tempest Blade was hung at his side. He had to control himself not to let anything show on his features.

He knocked at his Father's door, waiting for an answer.  
“Enter!” the voice behind the dooor was deep, soft and resonant. Cato Sicarius opened the door, before kneeling in front of his Primarch's desk. It was a huge stone thing, reaching above his waist, clear of everything save for a few quills and dataslates, neatly stacked on either side of the desk. Guilliman finally rose his head, his hand gesturing Cato to raise. He did so, still looking at the floor.  
“Captain Sicarius. I have reviewed your record. It's exemplary.  
\- Thank you my Lord.' Sicarius was brimming with pride, trying to keep it from his voice, but to no avail.  
“But there is something wrong anyway. You are too harsh. And your position is untenable. You can't be the captain of the 2nd company, AND the champion of the 2nd company. You must resign one of these duties. Now.  
\- My lord?” Sicarius did not understand what his Lord meant. He had been both captain and champion for so long it seemed natural to him. “Why? Why should I choose?  
\- Because you are too valuable as a captain.  
\- Than-  
\- Stop. Don't interrupt me. You are valuable as a captain. As you are valuable as a champion. But you must choose, Cato Sicarius. Be my captain? Or be my champion?”  
Sicarius' eyes filled with tears, his throat constricting as he uttered his next words.  
“M-my Lord, I-I can't... choose...  
\- Oh, really? Shed your armor. Now.”

Despite his surprise, Sicarius did as he was asked, such was the strength in Guilliman's voice. He stood in front of his Father, wearing only his bodyglove and shifting uneasily. Guilliman appraised his form, the muscular yet lithe body, dark hair common to the people of Talassar and the sharp, gleaming eyes. He cut a fine figure Guilliman thought. It would be a pleasure. He prowled closer to his captain, circling around him, measuring his body, an odd light in his pale blue eyes.  
He reached out to his captain in a swift motion, grabbing him by the neck as his free hand ripped his blodyglove apart. Cato squealed from the gesture, his comprimed windpipe preventing him from shouting. Guilliman kept him at bay as his free hand reached for his crotch, unclasping the plate here.  
“I-I thought you couldn't get out of your armor my Lord!' Cato's voice was strangled, barely audible over the clang of the discarded plate.  
'Oh, true enough. But I can get rid of some 'inconvenient' plates for a certain amount of time...  
\- Wh-what will you do to me my Lord?  
\- Help you decide, captain...”

Roboute dragged his captain towards his desk, bending him over, his feet not touching the ground anymore. A particular pressure on the desk made a pair of handcuffs catch Sicarius' wrists, rendering him helpless as his feet dangled off the desk. He made a muffled noise as Guilliman's hand covered his mouth, effectively cutting his speech, a finger getting past his lips to press on his tongue. He squirmed as he felt Guilliman's bare hand run over his back, taking in every muscle. The hand lowered towards his butt, gently stroking it at first then grabbing it hard.  
“That's a nice ass you have here Captain... Let's see how soft it can get...”  
The pressure released, until he heard a big slap, and his ass flared in pain. He felt Guilliman grin as he slapped him once more, making him squeal.  
“What do you choose Captain?' he said, between hard slaps, every cheek getting hit in turn. 'Captaincy?' *slap* 'or champion?' *slap*. Roboute kept on for a long time, until Sicarius was unable to form a coherent word. 'Hmmmmm I see you will need some... help... to decide... Fine...”  
Cato's eyes went wide as he heard a slushing, squirting sound and the smell of oil filled his nostrils. Guilliman teased him by showing him his oil-slick fingers. He moaned hard, tensing as Guilliman's fingers trailed down his ass, oiling it before parting the cheeks and teasing the entrance.  
“Let me help you Captain...” said Guilliman as he pressed a finger against his Captain's private entrance. Sicarius screamed as he felt the finger slide in, then out, then in again, twisting inside. His innards were burning, the sensation not really unpleasant until Guilliman got a second finger in. He began to play, twisting them inside, preparing Cato for what would come next as the Second Captain felt his cock grow hard between his legs, the sensation alien to him. He moaned, obviously in pain, until Guilliman's fingers slid out, wrenching a shuddering whisper.  
But his respite was to be short, as he heard more oil spill and something huge press against his sore entrance.  
“Let me help you, Cato...” said Guilliman as he got his tip in, slowly, savouring the sight of Sicarius' entrance widening to accommodate him. He was a virgin, Guilliman could tell from the pressure he felt around his own, huge cock. Despite not being the best served in this domain, he was proud of his length and girth, both comparable to a human forearm. He ground his hips slowly, making room for what would come, eliciting pained cries from his captain as he pushed himself fully inside, groaning in pleasure as he felt Sicarius' hot, tight walls almost strangle his cock. He slid out, then rammed himself inside again with a single powerful thrust, making his captain scream. Roboute's free hand grabbed Sicarius' hip, pinning him in place as he rammed his cock sharply inside again, again and again, until Cato's hips and legs began to shake. Guilliman then reached for his son's cock, grabbing it in his huge hand, almost covering it entirely, and began to stroke it. He squeezed, tugging at it gently, before letting his finger play with the tip, the helpless captain coming a first time in his primarch's hand, spilling himself all over, receiving his hot load on his belly, staining the desk. Guilliman kept him in hand and got him back in shape, as he pulled his cock out of his ass. Sicarius let out a relieved sigh, until Roboute grabbed both his legs, spreading them on the stone surface. It made him raise his hips, opening his ass for a second assault.

Guilliman groaned as he rammed himself to the hilt in his captain's already warm insides, pressure beginning to build in his loins as Sicarius' insides sleeved him. He took him like this, his hands bruising his hips, the sound of their skins meeting in a sharp noise immensely gratifying. He loved the way Cato's butt slammed against his groin each time he got in full, and it took an effort of will not to let go now. Sicarius was sweating, trying to rub his cock against the stone to ease the pain while his mouth sucked Guilliman's finger in earnest.  
“Hhhhnn so you like to suck?” Roboute's voice was hoarse as he resumd his thrusts, an idea forming in his mind.  
He felt his captain try to rub himself against the desk and rose his hips higer, making him moan as he was deprived of relief. He pushed himself full with a grunt, moving his hips in circles, stretching his captain wider still, and finding his spot, making him scream. He then began to thrust upwards, pulling off almost entirely everytime, letting his full length rub this pleasure spot, making Sicarius scream in a fashion that even his muffling hand couldn't attenuate. He picked up the pace, feeling his own release build up, pressing his balls in a vice, before he explosively released himself, hot jizz squirting from Sicarius' mauled butt at every thrust, until Guilliman went limp and pulled back with a wet plop, Cato's spasming muscles emptying his ass on the carpet.

“So Captain, have you reached a decision?”  
Cato Sicarius was too light-headed and tired to answer, his confused mind not allowing him to reach a clear decision. He shook his head, confessing he had not, and curiously, Guilliman grinned.  
“That's what I thought... And I've also noticed you like to suck...”  
He walked across the desk, putting his limp cock in front of Cato's face. “Suck it then.” he said, as one hand pried Sicarius' mouth open while the other pushed him in the warm cavity. Roboute grabbed a fistful of Cato's hair and began to thrust, Sicarius' muffled screams only getting him hard faster. He felt his considerable cock push down the tight throat of his subordinate, tears welling in the latter's eyes, rolling on his cheeks as he gasped for air, Guilliman's cock getting always deeper.  
Cato moaned, tasting his primarch on his tongue, licking the huge shaft clean on his own, sucking it hard and fast, hoping to make him come as fast as he could. His hopes were to be thwarted when Guilliman abruptly pulled back, letting Cato catch a coughing breath, before freeing his left wrist. He flipped him on his back, his feet on the desk, legs spread wide as Guilliman once more forced his way in, Cato's saliva lubricating his shaft.  
“Jerk off.' the command lashed out, making him moan.  
'I'm right handed my lord, you know that!' Sicarius managed through a bruised throat.  
'I know. Do it with your left hand. And if you're arousing me enough, then I'll fuck you once more.”  
Sicarius moaned as he got himself in hand, his cock hard and painful, too painful to touch. Guilliman noticed it and slapped the turgid shaft, making his captain scream in agony.  
“Jerk off. But don't soil me.”  
Sicarius finally obeyed, his hand reaching for his cock, grabbing it, eliciting a scream of mixed pain and pleasure as he began to stroke it. He felt pressure build in his belly and stilled his hand, jerking his hips upwards instead, making Guilliman's cock move inside of him. He stilled his hips, spitting in his hand, before resuming what he was doing. He felt himself slide better, his hand a substitute vagina. He loved the sight of his tip erupting from his fist and he groaned and he thrust his hips faster and harder, until he came, screaming, as Guilliman pushed his hand away. His come hit him on the chest and neck and Guilliman groaned.  
“You deserved it my fine captain...”  
He began to thrust, asking Sicarius to look. Roboute used his son's knees for leverage, allowing him to fill Sicarius with all his might. He did not restrained himself this time and he quickly found himself kneeling on the desk, his hands on the sides of his son's waist, fucking him like an animal, his hips jerking hard and fast as his superior height allowed him to plunge his throbbing cock in his captain's soft insides. Sicarius went hard once again, his hand unconsciously grabbing his cock as he jerked his hips in time with his lord.  
“Keep on! Hurgh, you'll make me come!” grunted Guilliman as he rammed his shaft as deep as he could in his captain, hitting his spot repeatedly until he came, again and again, his own load spilling once more while Guilliman was not done yet. The primarch kept bucking his hips, harder, faster, until he came, pulling off at the last moment before spilling himself on his captain's back.

He once again asked the question, and Cato was even more unable to answer. The fucking kept on for the best part of the day, Guilliman seemingly untired while Cato Sicarius was a mindless heap of flesh. He couldn't remember when his lord had freed him from his restraints, but he remembered his lord fucking him from behind, using him like he would have done with his hand.  
He also remembered his father sitting on his heels, impaling him, holding his wrists behind his back, forcing him to take it full.  
All the sensations were mixing in his brain until he could not remember his own name anymore. And yet this question always came back...  
“C-captaincy...” he said, his voice hoarse, his eyes half rolled up in his skull.  
“Alright then, Captain Sicarius. You may leave...”

He somehow managed to get out of the primarch's office and Guilliman smirked. This one had a good potential. Maybe he should pursue his 'education'...

**Author's Note:**

> Huuuge thanks to Fuukonomiko for the ideas <3  
> Here's the finished piece, enjoy!


End file.
